la resistencia
by takora.azumi
Summary: la academia Alice es una prisión que fue hecha por el gobierno para poder manipular a los niños, el gobierno quiere tener el poder de los alices así que crearon la "habitación", cada semana se llevan a un niño para no ser visto nunca mas, Mikan Yukihara y su hermano Koko Yukihara no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, la resistencia nacerá de entre las cenizas de el amor y la lealtad
1. dos hermanos, una academia

**La resistencia**

**Hola chicos, al fin llego el momento tan esperado por todos nosotros, la resistencia al fin se publicara, disfruten de este capítulo, espero que les guste :D**

**Capitulo 1: dos hermanos, una academia**

**Mikan Pdv**

Hola soy Mikan yukihara, tengo 14 años, tengo 3 Alices, curación, maldición y creación o sea que puedo crear cualquier tipo de Alice sin importar para que sirva, tengo un hermano de mi misma edad llamado Koko yukihara que tiene los Alices de anulación, lectura de mentes y agua, por el momento vivimos en Gakuen Alice, una academia creada por el gobierno para aprisionar a los jóvenes con poderes sobrenaturales llamados "Alice", cada semana (el día miércoles) los miembros del gobierno elijen a un estudiante con Alice para ser llevado a la habitación misteriosa y no vuelve a ser visto nunca más, para evitar esto, yo he creado una resistencia en contra del gobierno

Mi hermano Koko y yo somos los lideres de esta resistencia, nuestros padres nos abandonaron por miedo a nuestros poderes, en el día de nuestro abandono Koko y yo teníamos 5 años, mi hermano es el idiota feliz que siempre sonríe aun cuando la situación sea la peor siempre esta sonriendo, en cambio yo soy dura, indiferente, fría y leal, obviamente no puedo mostrar debilidad por esa razón nunca sonrío pero mi hermano Koko se empeña mucho en hacerme sonreír pero para su desgracia nunca lo ha logrado

Koko es el entrenador: a medida que se van integrando personas a la resistencia Koko se encarga de entrenarlas ya que descubrimos un método para que el gobierno no nos lleve a la "habitación", no debemos mostrar nuestro Alice así que Koko les enseña a ocultarlo y a manejar armas, no podemos estar vulnerables así que utilizamos armas para defendernos, a veces cuando Koko sale a misiones conmigo utiliza una espada en la mano y una metralleta en la espalda (que cool XD)

Yo soy la jefa al mando: soy la que está a cargo de las misiones, la que comanda el mini escuadrón que me acompaña en las misiones que claramente son elegidos por mí ya que yo hago las misiones más peligrosas y necesito en mi escuadrón a los más capacitados, cada semana o sea el día miércoles a medida que son arrastrados a mas estudiantes a la "habitación" elijo a un nuevo escuadrón y justamente hoy es miércoles, hoy el gobierno hara su próxima elección y yo debo escoger a un nuevo escuadrón para misiones, yo utilizo dos espadas una metralleta, una en cada mano, tengo la manía de afilarlas y pulirlas siempre que puedo, me gusta verlas brillar a la luz de la luna cuando estoy en alguna misión, como mi hermano también llevo una metralleta en la espalda

**Fin Mikan Pdv**

Mikan dormía plácidamente hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, despertó de golpe cambiándose de ropa en cosa de segundos, se puso su ropa de batalla y tomo sus dos espadas claramente MUY afiladas y relucientes, corrió al comedor solo para encontrarse con su hermano Koko sentado en uno de los sillones viendo televisión

-te preocupas demasiado Mikita-dijo Koko con una sonrisa acercándose y abrazando a su hermana

-y tú no te preocupas por nada kokorito-dijo Mikan en tono de burla aceptando el cariñoso abrazo de su hermano

-estas lista?-dijo Koko en tono serio pero seguía sonriendo

-yo nací lista-dijo Mikan con superioridad

-y por eso eres nuestra líder-dijo Koko apartándose e inclinándose como si estuviera en frente de una princesa

-y por eso eres un dolor de cabeza-dijo Mikan caminando hacia la puerta ignorando a su hermano

-eres mala-dijo Koko con un puchero adorable mientras se ponía de pie

-y tu un fastidio-dijo Mikan sin interés-mejor ve a entrenar a los muchachos

-justamente quería hablarte de eso-dijo Koko recordando a que iba a la habitación de Mikan- llegaron 3 reclutas nuevos, 2 chicos y una chica, nunca los había visto en la academia así que supongo que son nuevos en Gakuen Alice- resumió Koko pensativo

-quiero verlos-dijo Mikan con simpleza-quiero medir su potencial, tal vez me sirvan de algo o tal vez solo sean un estorbo-dijo caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Koko la interrumpió con un comentario que la iso estremecer y que los ojos se le taparan con el flequillo

-antes no eras tan fría Mikita-dijo Koko serio por primera vez

-deja de vivir en el pasado Koko, si sigues recordando no llegaras a ningún lado-dijo Mikan intentando no llorar al recordar ese entonces

\- y tu deja de preocuparte tanto por el futuro, de ese nodo nunca sabrás lo que es la vida-dijo Koko serio

-vamos Koko, no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas, debemos iniciar este nuevo día y necesito que me acompañes a la misión de hoy vale?-dijo Mikan en un suspiro de cansancio

-Mikan me tienes preocupado con el tema de las misiones, está bien que no uses tus Alices pero aun así te cansas demasiado-dijo Koko en tono de preocupación-eres la mejor manejando armas y ocultando tus Alices en todo Gakuen Alice pero también eres la que más se esfuerza en que el trabajo salga bien-termino de decir muy angustiado por su hermana

-no te preocupes Koko, estaré bien, no voy a morir a tan temprana edad porque tengo un propósito en la vida el cual es protegerte y proteger a las personas que el gobierno tiene encerrada en esta academia-dijo Mikan tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano-ahora vamos que tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Mikan abriendo la puerta del pasillo y caminando hacia afuera del edificio seguida de su hermano

Mikan y Koko se adentraron al bosque norte, el más peligroso en toda la academia, se dirigieron hasta un edificio abandonado, entraron en él y en el interior estaba lleno de adolecentes y niños

Los niños aprendiendo a ocultar sus Alices y los más grandes practicaban el manejo de armas

-ve con tu grupo, tráeme a los mejores que tengas y quiero ver a esos chicos de los que hablaste-le dijo Mikan a Koko mientras caminaba en dirección a unos muchachos que arreglaban un par de robots de practica cuerpo a cuerpo

-como van esos robots?-pregunto Mikan fríamente

-bastante bien Mikan-sama, en un par de minutos estarán listos para el siguiente combate-dijo un chico con un gorro y una estrella abajo del ojo

-Tsubasa quiero que sustituyas a Koko el día de hoy, el me acompañara a una misión, los más pequeños todavía no avanzan mucho con ocultar su Alice, trata de enseñarles a los más grandes a moverse con más agilidad y destreza en los arboles mientras portan armas pero ten mucho cuidado ya que nunca falta el bruto que no hace caso a las instrucciones y se saca un ojo con un cuchillo-explico Mikan seria

-si Mikan-sama-dijo Tsubasa

-Hayate, Hajime, ayuden a Tsubasa a cuidar a los pequeños pero no se pongan a hacer sus irritables bromas y cuando me refiero a eso te lo estoy diciendo especialmente a ti Hayate ¬¬ -dijo Mikan en tono de irritación- y si me llego a enterar de que volvieron a romper algo como la ultima vez voy a matarlos ¿entendido?-dijo Mikan en tono asesino

-s-si Mikan-sama-dijeron ambos al unísono con cara de terror

-"no te aseguramos nada"-pensaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Mikan leyó sus mentes ya que lo había copiado de su hermano así que supo lo que dijeron los chicos pero antes de que pudiera darles un golpe apareció Koko junto a un grupo de personas

-Mikan, aquí están los mejores de mi grupo-dijo Koko dejando ver a 3 chica chicos- ellos son Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, Linchou y Kitsuneme-los presento

Mikan los miro detenidamente a cada uno de los nombrados hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraban 2 chicos y 1 chica además de los recién presentados

Koko se dio cuenta de eso a lo que continúo resumiendo

-ellos son los nuevos de los que te hable esta mañana-dijo Koko-te los presento

-el es Ruka Nogi tiene el Alice de feromonas animales

-ella es Hotaru Imai tiene el Alice de la invención

\- y por último el es natsume hyuga y tiene el Alice del fuego

-es un placer-dijo Ruka

-un gusto conocerla-dijo Hotaru

-hola-dijo natsume sin interés

-los otros dos lo vieron con cara de "se amable"

-será un honor poder estar en su presencia que solo irradia esperanza, luz y gloria-dijo natsume inclinándose frente a Mikan para luego besarle la mano

A Koko se le salía el humo por las orejas, sentía tantos celos que quería triturar al pobre de natsume, quien se creía que era para besar la mano de su hermana con tanta libertad?

Mikan se dio cuenta de eso

-cálmate Koko, de todos modos se le quitara lo educado aquí-dijo Mikan aclarándose la voz

Mikan miro a los tres muchachos con detenimiento para luego darle una rápida mirada a su hermano

-ya e decidido-dijo Mikan dirigiéndose a todo el grupo de personas- sean bienvenidos a la resistencia, ustedes 8 serán mis nuevos integrantes de escuadrón, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, nonoko, Kitsuneme, Linchou, nobara y natsume el es mi hermano Koko yukihara y yo soy Mikan yukihara, de ahora en adelante nosotros seremos sus lideres

-tal ves ustedes tres no saben por lo que estamos pasando en estos momentos pero por ahora los mantendremos al tanto-dijo Koko colocándose a lado de su hermana

-aquí en Gakuen Alice se llevan a los jóvenes a una habitación misteriosa, un día a la semana un alumno es llevado a dicho lugar y por desgracia no los volvemos a ver, para evitar esto hemos creado una resistencia para combatir contra el gobierno, en este lugar están las personas que quieren que esto se detenga pero necesitamos saber si ustedes quieren lo mismo-resumió Mikan

Los 3 chicos callaron a lo que Mikan prosiguió

-les daré tiempo para pensarlo, tienen hasta el final del día-dijo Mikan saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban dejando a los presentes con un aire pensativo

**Les a gustado? !Déjenme Reviews por favor¡ perdón por tardarme tanto muchachos, estoy realmente apenada por favor ruego disculpas -**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo chicos adiós XD**


	2. la obscuridad tras los muros

**Hello mina, gomen por no actualizar pero ojala que la historia les allá llamado la atención, sin nada mas que decir disfruten de este nuevo capitulo**

**Capitulo 2: obscuridad tras los muros**

**Pdv (Natsume)**

Mi nombre es Natsume Hyuga, tengo 14 años de edad, mi Alice es el fuego y mis mejores amigos son Ruka Nogi con el Alice de feromonas animales y Hotaru Imai con el Alice de la invención, tengo una pequeña hermana llamada Aoi Hyuga de 8 años

La mayoría del tiempo no suelo hablar, creo que las palabras reflejan lo que una persona esta sintiendo en su corazón así que no me gusta mucho reflejar mis sentimiento, soy serio, inteligente, un tanto pervertido y solo un poco arrogante (un poco? ¬¬)

Es nuestro primer día en Gakuen Alice y apenas llegamos a las instalaciones oímos a unos chicos hablando en el pasillo acerca de una resistencia en contra de la academia

Los chicos y yo no entendimos nada de lo que ocurría así que decidimos ver de que se trata esa resistencia de la que tanto se hablaban los alumnos

-disculpen, que es esa resistencia?-pregunto Hotaru cuando nos acercamos para hablarles a esos chicos

-shhhhhh-nos calló un chico con lentes con cara de niña- los maestros no deben enterarse de nada-susurro mirando para todos lados-síganme-nos hiso una señal para que lo siguiéramos afuera

luego de caminar por el patio entramos a un bosque, en lo profundo de el se encontraba un edificio abandonado

-les explicare, cuando se inauguro esta academia el gobierno comenzó a llevarse a los niños con Alices poderosos, muchos estudiantes desaparecieron hasta que llegaron los dioses-dijo con una sonrisa

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Ruka curioso

-con los dioses me refiero a los hermanos Yukihara, cuando llegaron a la academia desafiaron el protocolo rompiendo las reglas, son los fundadores de esta resistencia, el comandante Koko es el que entrena a los reclutas, el tiene el Alice de lectura de mentes, agua y anulación-explico pero en ese momento alguien salto de un árbol parándose frente a nosotros

-tienes razón Linchou, a pesar de todo lo que dicen de nosotros nunca tienen la información incorrecta-dijo un chico de nuestra misma edad con una sonrisa

-comandante Koko-dijo el chico inclinándose en posición de respeto-que hace aquí?-pregunto curioso

-tranquilo, solo descansaba un poco antes de ir a despertar a mi hermana-dijo aun sonriendo-valla pero que tenemos aquí, nuevos reclutas?-pregunto mirándonos

-no lo sé, depende de ellos elegir señor-respondió el chico mirándonos también

-quieren unirse?-pregunto el tal Koko con curiosidad

-primero queremos ver de qué se trata todo esto y a causa de que-respondió mi amiga Hotaru

-bueno en ese caso es fácil-dijo Koko sonriendo-si no me equivoco Linchou ya debe haberles explicado el porqué mi hermana y yo creamos esta resistencia, cuando llegamos a la academia encontramos que lo que hacia el gobierno no tiene perdón así que nos opusimos a ella creando esta resistencia o como a mí me gusta llamarle "las alas de un pájaro cautivo"-resumió poniéndose serio

Estuvimos en silencio pensando en lo que nos dijo, digo, esta academia no se ve para nada mal ósea que no puedo siquiera imaginar que esas personas podrían hacerle daño a alguien

-bueno Linchou, llévalos a conocer el edificio, mi hermana y yo llegaremos dentro de poco, y antes de que se me olvide, cuáles son sus Alices y sus nombres chicos?-pregunto curioso

-Mi nombre es Hotaru Imai y mi Alice es la invención-dijo Hotaru indiferente como siempre

-Mi nombre es Ruka Nogi y mi Alice es las feromonas animales-dijo Ruka tímidamente

-natsume hyuga, Alice del fuego-dije yo de forma seria y cortante

-bien déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Koko Yukihara el comandante y como ya deben saber, mi hermana es la maestra Mikan Yukihara-dijo sonriendo-bueno tengo que irme, apuesto a que mi hermana estará muy feliz de conocerlos-dijo yéndose en dirección a los departamentos

-yo no estaría tan seguro de ello-dijo Linchou triste

-a que te refieres?-pregunte muy curioso

-la maestra Mikan nunca se alegra por nada, tampoco nadie la ha visto sonreír, el comandante Koko siempre se empeña mucho en hacerla reír pero nunca lo ha logrado-respondió Linchou tristemente

-y por si no lo saben, la hermana del comandante Koko es la maestra Mikan yukihara, ella es la que va a las misiones para obtener información sobre la academia, sus Alices son curación, maldición y creación-volvió a resumir- es la chica más bella en toda la academia, tiene el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color miel, realmente es hermosa-resumió sonrojándose por lo ultimo

-"genial, aquí hay un enamorado, todos los que piensan en amor son unos bakas"-pensé con molestia

Al momento de entrar al edificio pudimos ver como una ciudad completa allí dentro, estudiantes de secundaria entrenando duramente y algunos alumnos de primaria jugando a cualquier tontería

-les presento a "la resistencia"-dijo Linchou dejando su sonrojo colocando una sonrisa

Los 3 nos quedamos atónitos con lo que veíamos, jamás vimos algo parecido en nuestras vidas pero claro que yo disimule mi asombro

-vengan, quiero presentarles a mis amigos del escuadrón de entrenamiento-dijo Linchou emocionado mientras lo seguíamos

Cuando llegamos con el escuadrón, todos se presentaron, son algo agradables, luego de terminar de hacerlo apareció el comandante Koko

-Vamos muchachos, mi hermana está esperando ver al escuadrón semanal y a los nuevos reclutas-nos dijo Koko muy alegre

Caminamos por un pasillo largo y angosto hasta que llegamos a una puerta en la que se encontraba una chica castaña hablando con tres hombres y a dos de ellos a punto de golpearlos

-Mikan, aquí están los mejores de mi grupo-dijo Koko presentando a cada uno de ellos

Me quede observándola por un momento, no le encontré la gran cosa a la chica, digo, no me importa que suene descortés pero enserio ¿esa chica era la hermana del comandante Koko?, ¿a la que todos temen?, tanto fue el tiempo que la observe tratando de descifrar que la hacía diferente que al momento de presentarnos solo pude decir "hola", pero al ver que mis amigos me miraban con cara de "se amable" deje salir mi lado de príncipe

-será un honor estar en su presencia que solo irradia esperanza, luz y gloria-le dije a la chica para luego inclinarme y besar su mano

Esperamos a que nos mirara bien hasta el momento en que hablo

-ya he decidido, bienvenidos a la resistencia, ustedes 8 serán mis nuevos integrantes de escuadrón, muchachos, el es mi hermano Koko yukihara y yo soy Mikan yukihara, ambos seremos sus líderes de ahora en adelante-dijo aumentando un poco su tono de voz

-tal vez ustedes 3 no saben por lo que estamos pasando así que los mantendremos al tanto-dijo el comandante Koko colocándose junto a la chica que al parecer se llama Mikan

Deje de prestar atención por un momento, "que se supone que se hace en un escuadrón?", "porque a nosotros?", "a causa de que es todo esto?", todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente pero me estanque en solo una de ellas "que es lo que hacen en la academia?"

Cuando volví a prestar atención Mikan ya se había ido dejándonos al escuadrón, mis amigos, el comandante Koko y a mí en un aire muy tenso

**Fin Pdv (Natsume)**

-si no están seguros de su decisión podemos ayudarlos a que piensen mejor las cosas-dijo Koko a los 3 muchachos

-hoy el gobierno escogerá a otro estudiante, si les mostramos como es la academia en realidad tal vez puedan llegar a una conclusión-resumió Koko-pero si no se deciden antes del final del día Mikan los echará y les borrara la memoria para que no recuerden que estuvieron aquí alguna vez-termino de decir Koko muy serio

-comandante Koko, está a punto de iniciar, debemos ir a la formación-dijo Tsubasa interrumpiendo la charla

-gracias Tsubasa, bien es hora de irnos-dijo Koko dejando su seriedad y poniendo una sonrisa

De la nada comenzó a sonar una alarma provocando que muchos se pusieran histéricos, rígidos y temblorosos

-es la señal muchachos, corran a la formación AHORA-ordeno Koko mientras todos Salían corriendo del edificio- ustedes también, escuadrón, llévense a los nuevos a la formación rápido-volvió a ordenar mientras el escuadrón salía del edificio

-que está pasando?-pregunto Hotaru mientras corrían

-es la alarma de formación, hoy el gobierno escogerá a otro alumno, se que son nuevos y que no conocen nada de este lugar pero pase lo que pase no usen sus Alices-dijo Linchou corriendo

Al momento de salir del bosque pudieron ver a toda la academia esparcida alrededor de una puerta hecha de acero inoxidable e irrompible

-sean todos bienvenidos a nuestra ceremonia semanal, antes de comenzar quiero decirles otra vez que esto lo hacemos por su bien y por el nuestro, ahora sí, señor jino-sensei sería tan amable de decir el nombre del alumno por favor?-dijo un hombre rubio con los ojos purpura a través de un micrófono

Luego de eso un hombre viejo de lentes se levando y abrió un sobre

-Susune Kataki-dijo el hombre de lentes, luego de eso la puerta de metal se abrió y de ella salieron unos hombres de negro

Se perdieron entre la multitud buscando al pequeño niño, cuando lo encontraron este iso pataleta y lloro pidiendo ayuda a su hermano

-!ONI-SAN, AYUDAME, ONI-SAN¡-gritaba el niño mirando a un chico de secundaria que simplemente aparto la mirada para no verlo

Cuando la puerta se cerró los gritos del niño dejaron de oírse, el hermano del pequeño se desplomo en el piso llorando al no haber podido hacer nada

Luego de que los miembros del gobierno se marcharon Mikan se acerco al muchacho que aun no dejaba de llorar, le acaricio la espalda y la nuca para luego agacharse y susurrarle al oído

-únete, la resistencia te espera, estamos dispuestos a romper esa puerta para sacar a los que están dentro, tu hermano está incluido-le susurro Mikan abrazándolo

Pocos instantes después, el chico dejo de llorar

-si me uno a la resistencia, volveré a ver a mi hermano?-pregunto tembloroso

-solo si cooperas para hacerlo, pero tengo una duda antes de dejarte entrar, quieres detener al gobierno aun que te cueste la vida?-pregunto Mikan seria

-sí, si con eso las personas podrán estar bien, si, quiero detener al gobierno aun que me cueste la vida-respondió el chico con decisión y sin miedo

-en ese caso, se bienvenido a la resistencia, soy Mikan yukihara, tu nueva líder y maestra-dijo levantándose- un placer conocerte-tendió la mano en un saludo que fue correspondido por el chico

-el placer es mío Mikan-sama-respondió sonriendo

-Koko quiero que reúnas a todos los reclutas esta tarde, le daremos la bienvenida a este chico y esperaremos las respuestas de los 3 muchachos-ordeno Mikan mientras caminaba al bosque

-si hermanita-dijo Koko caminando hacia los tres chicos que miraban impactados

-ven lo que es este lugar en realidad?-pregunto Koko con una sonrisa

-y-yo no tenía i-idea-tartamudeaba Ruka asustado mirando todo con horror

-ahora lo saben, bueno ya deben de haber decidido no?, pues ahora quiero que los tres me sigan, Mikan está esperando sus respuestas con mucha impaciencia disimulada, la conozco bien, no por algo somos hermanos gemelos-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-pero por desgracia usted es el menor comandante, nacieron el mismo día pero en horas diferentes-dijo hajime con burla

-solo naci un minuto más tarde, un maldito minuto arruino mi vida-dijo llorando dramáticamente

-la maestra Mikan nació a las 5:59 AM pero usted nació a las 6:00 AM, eso lo convierte en el hermano menor comandante-volvió a burlarse

-"este será un largo día"-pensaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-se nota que son grandes amigos, hasta piensan igual-se rió Koko

-como es que-iba a decir Hotaru pero Koko la interrumpió

-lectura de mentes lo olvidaron?-respondió Koko carcajeándose

-"la maestra Mikan y el comandante Koko soy iguales físicamente pero estoy comenzando a dudar de que sean hermanos gemelos ya que tienes personalidades completamente diferentes la una de la otra"-pensó natsume recordando la personalidad de los supuestos "hermanos" yukihara

**Bueno muchachos eso a sido todo por hoy, como podrán ver, cambie un poco la personalidad de natsy en el primer episodio de esta nueva historia pero luego decidí volver a cambiarla y dejarla tal cual era pero quiero que ustedes decidan**

**Comenten "manga" si quieren que natsume tenga su personalidad original o comenten "natsy" si quieren que tenga la personalidad del capítulo 1**

**La decisión está en sus manos**

**Déjenme Reviews y nos vemos en el próximo episodio**

**Bye ^0^**


	3. decisiones, 1 explicación, en marcha!

**Konichiwaaaaa, como están?, yo bien pero sigo complicada con la personalidad de natsy, NO SE QUE PERSONALIDAD QUIEREN! - así que natsume se quedara con su versión original hasta que ustedes demuestren lo contrario, sin nada más que decir disfruten del nuevo capitulo**

**Capitulo 3: decisiones, 1 explicación, en marcha!**

**Pdv (Mikan)**

Maldita sea, academia del demonio, mi apariencia seria me mantiene en calma pero prometo que aun que me cueste la vida voy a destruir esa puerta infernal y todos los alumnos al fin serán libres de las garras del gobierno

Escucho a mi hermano llamarme pero estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no le presto atención

-MIKAN!- luego de ese grito Salí de mis pensamientos

-qué pasa?-regreso a mi rostro serio y él me responde con una sonrisa pero con preocupación

-todos están listos, los reclutas darán su respuesta y los miembros del escuadrón semanal te esperan en el bosque para comenzar la misión-dijo algo preocupado

-bien, iremos a la sala principal para recibir la respuesta e informales al escuadrón lo que aremos en la misión-ordene seria como siempre

-por qué te empeñas tanto en averiguar la elección de estos chicos?-pregunto mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona

-esos chicos son más de lo que aparentan Koko, tienen fuerza, inteligencia, agilidad y resistencia en su organismo cosa que nosotros estamos empeñados en agregar a los estudiantes para nuestra resistencia en contra del gobierno, quiero a esos tres en mi escuadrón semanal y no solo eso…quiero que sean parte de mi escuadrón personal para destruir el festival "flor de loto" junto a la puerta de metal en la cual se llega a "la habitación"-resumí con decisión

-espera…ya te has decidido?, no quieres pensarlo un poco más?, si esos chicos te ayudan como escuadrón personal pondrás sus vidas en riesgo Mikan-me cuestiono Koko preocupado

-dime Koko…en estos momentos los estudiantes no tienen sus vidas en riesgo gracias al gobierno que nos elimina poco a poco?, aun no se que hacen dentro de la habitación pero y tampoco se que nos deparara el destino así que es mejor ser precavidos, recuerda esto hermanito, mejor "sacrificar una vida a perder a mil de ellas"-dije mientras sentía como el viento mecía mi cabello

Koko se quedo allí pensando, decidí hacerlo volver a la tierra porque ya había dado un paseo muy largo por la luna

-vamos Koko, los reclutas nos esperan-dije para comenzar a caminar al edificio abandonado en el cual creamos nuestra resistencia

**Fin Pdv (Mikan)**

Al pasar la hora (me dio flojera escribir lo que paso antes XD) llego el momento de dar la respuesta, los gemelos esperaban impacientes a que alguno respondiera la pregunta que ya se llevaba repitiendo todo el día

-y bien?, respondan, se unirán a la resistencia?-pregunto Mikan después de minutos de absoluto silencio

Los tres seguían allí parados como idiotas (XD) sin responder la pregunta

-respondan!-gruño Mikan revelando su impaciencia golpeando la mesa que se encontraba a lado de ella, su hermano solo sonrió ante aquel acto de desespero de parte de su gemela

-yo…me uniré a la resistencia…no quiero volver a ver un acto tan cruel-respondió Ruka con miedo pero con decisión

-me uniré, después de todo aquí no hay clases como para sobornar a los maestros-dijo Hotaru indiferente y con el signo de dólar en sus ojos

Natsume fue el único que permaneció callado, mirando a Mikan con seriedad

-bien, me uniré, no me importa lo que le pase a esta academia, tengo que proteger a estos par de idiotas para que no les pase nada-dijo natsume cerrando los ojos con molestia y con cansancio en la voz

Koko sonrió mas ampliamente dándoles la mano a cada uno de ellos

-sean bienvenidos a "la resistencia", oficialmente ya son unos de los nuestros-dijo Koko felicitándolos y dándoles un abrazo grupal

-Koko, tenemos que irnos, pronto será la hora para la misión y necesitamos enlistarnos, yo les recomiendo lo mismo, después de todo ahora son parte de mi escuadrón semanal…y mi escuadrón personal-dijo Mikan susurrando lo último, saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraban

-siéntanse como en su casa, por cierto, hoy tenemos una misión así que antes de irnos tendrán que escoger un arma la cual usaran siempre-termino de decir el comandante saliendo del cuarto siguiendo a su hermana

Ruka, Hotaru y natsume se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato

-que acabamos de hacer?-rompió el silencio Ruka

-nos unimos a una resistencia en contra del país, eso hicimos-le respondió Hotaru con diversión y una sonrisa

-y también nuestros padres nos abandonaron en una prisión con pinta de escuela-añadió natsume sonriendo un poco

La tensión en el cuarto desapareció ya que un trió de amigos se divertían entre si

**Al anochecer:**

El escuadrón se encontraba en la entrada del bosque usando ropa negra que sus superiores les dieron junto con mascaras de animales

Anna: mascara de perro color blanco con una mancha negra en el ojo derecho (nombre de misión: Kogata Inu)

Nonoko: mascara de león color amarillo oscuro (nombre de misión: Joō Reon)

Nobara: mascara de pájaro color celeste pálido (nombre de misión: Tori no aisu)

Kitsuneme: mascara de lince color café claro(nombre de misión: Rinkusu no kage)

Linchou: mascara de tigre color anaranjado con líneas negras en las mejillas (nombre de misión: Kashikoi tora)

Ruka: mascara de conejo blanco y nariz rosa pálida (Chīsana usagi)

Hotaru: mascara de puma color beige (Don'yoku pyūma)

Natsume: mascara de gato negro (nombre de misión: Kuro Neko)

Koko: mascara de lobo color gris intenso (Yasei no ōkami)

Mikan: mascara de gato blanco (nombre de misión: Shiro Neko)

-estén preparados, esta misión es muy importante y peligrosa así que quiero que todos vengan a escoger sus armas-ordenó Mikan seria

-a que se refiere con armas?-preguntó nonoko nerviosa

-en las misiones no podemos usar nuestros Alices así que para no estar indefensos utilizamos armas- explico la castaña indiferente

-aquí en la resistencia tenemos un dilema "mátalos antes de que te maten" y la única manera de hacerlo es usando armas, no tenemos otra opción- termino de decir Koko amablemente

Luego de caminar por uno de los muchos atajos de todo el bosque llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que era tapada por unos grandes árboles de sakura

-que es este lugar?-preguntó mirando la cabaña con extrañeza

-este lugar es donde escogerán sus futuras armas que las acompañaran toda la vida-dijo Mikan con pesadez

Mikan camino a la entrada de la cabaña y toco la puerta 3 veces, luego de eso un ojo se asomo a la puerta con una voz escalofriante

-el emblema-ordeno la voz

Mikan le mostro un collar que llevaba en su cuello con un emblema en forma de ala de ángel de color negro

-la contraseña-volvió a ordenar la voz

Mikan se acercó a la puerta y susurro:

-"las alas de un ave que no puede volar"-susurro la castaña como si estuviera recitando un poema

Tras decir esto la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver a un hombre vestido de negro con una máscara blanca

-pasen Mikan-sama, Koko-sama, ustedes también pueden pasar-dijo persona haciendo una reverencia a los dos primeros nombrados y mirando al escuadrón sin sentimientos

Al entrar en la cabaña se dirigieron directamente a una habitación vacía en la cual no tenía ventanas y no entraba la luz

-escojan sus armas-dijo Mikan mirando a su escuadrón

-como?-preguntó Linchou confundido

-me arias el honor hermano-volvió a decir Mikan mirando a su hermano

Koko camino por la habitación hasta que encontró una apertura en el piso la cual presiono haciendo un ruido chillón, instantáneamente se encendieron las luces (estaban en la habitación a oscuras XD) y de las paredes aparecieron compartimientos secretos en las que habían armas de todo tipo

-asegúrense de su decisión, una vez que escojan su arma no podrán cambiarla, esta arma los acompañara por el resto de su vida, lo quieran o no, también deben tratarlas con mucho cuidado y atención, si a su arma le ocurre algo ustedes serán los perjudicados, en pocas palabras el arma pasará a ser parte de ustedes-resumió Koko con una gran sonrisa

-ustedes también tienen armas Mikan-sama, Koko-sama?-pregunto tímidamente nobara (ya era hora de que dijera algo o que al menos la nombrara XP)

Mikan y Koko se miraron entre si y asintieron, luego de eso con agiles movimientos sacaron sus armas (recuerden que Mikan tiene 3 armas y Koko tiene 2)

Mikan saco sus espadas gemelas que tenían un dragón en cada una como decoración para en mango de cada espada (olvide mencionarlo en el primer capitulo DX)

Koko saco su espada que en el mango tenía una decoración de unas corrientes de agua (también olvide decirlo O soy una baka)

-Mikan-sama, Koko-sama no quiero ser el aguafiestas pero creo que ellos tienen derecho a ver las demás armas no creen?-pregunto persona burlón

Los gemelos dejaron a un lado sus espadas y de sus espaldas sacaron sus metralletas las cuales asían juego entre si

-por qué tienen más de un arma?-pregunto natsume con molestia

-como somos gemelos tenemos un lazo más fuerte que el que tienen los hermanos, al elegir las armas pasan a ser parte de nosotros por lo que somos iguales, nuestras metralletas también lo son, el caso de los gemelos es diferente, por obligación debemos tener dos armas, una para defendernos, en este caso nuestras espadas y las armas que nos unen como gemelos, hermanos y familiares ósea las metralletas-explico Koko (se entendió?, no sé si me explique bien u-u)

-basta de preguntas, tenemos una misión que cumplir así que elijan su arma de una vez-dijo Mikan ya perdiendo la paciencia

El escuadrón se acercó a la pared en donde estaban las armas, luego de un rato por fin se decidieron

Anna: pistolas gemelas (soul eater XD) (las pistolas de Anna son las únicas armas que pueden unirse y crear una pistola más grande y poderosa que libera descargas eléctricas)

Nonoko: arco y flecha (estos son unos elementos especiales, en vez de ser de un arco común tiene unos botones de colores que al presionarlos dispara flechas de distintos tipos, ejemplo: flechas de fuego, flechas de hielo, flechas venenosas, flechas con gas toxico etc.)

Nobara: mini guadaña (el corte de la mini guadaña de nobara puede liberar un veneno imperceptible en el aire que se introduce en los poros de la piel y mata de forma instantánea)

Kitsuneme: bazuca (la bazuca de Kitsuneme en vez de lanzar balas expulsa cuchillos que son bañados por una gruesa capa de veneno letal que mataría a una persona en menos de 1 segundo)

Linchou: ametralladora (la ametralladora de Linchou es muy rara e inusual, ya que puede disparar balas de plata inagotables y bombas ilimitadas de todo tipo)

Ruka: katana (el arma de Ruka se basa en el arte de un ninja por lo que el arma le proporciona a su cuerpo más agilidad y velocidad mucho más precisa y calculada)

Hotaru: Baka-Gum 10.000 (en este caso el baka-Gum es un arma mucho más poderosa que antes que dispara todo tipo de artefactos 11 veces en 2 segundos)

Natsume: espadas samurái en forma de dragón de fuego (las armas de natsume son unas espadas especiales, al cortar cualquier tipo de objeto automáticamente el filo de las espadas producen llamaradas de fuego quemando y destruyendo todo tipo de materia incluyendo personas)

-estas seguros de su decisión?-pregunto Mikan seria

-después de esto no podrán cambiarlas, recuerden, escojan con sabiduría-dijo el comandante Koko sereno

Todo el escuadrón se miro entre sí, pasados algunos minutos todos asintieron decididos

-es su decisión, luego no se arrepientan-dijo Mikan acercándose a persona hablando con el

Luego de aquello todos estaban en la entrada del bosque, listos para la misión….

-en estos momento la misión dará inicio, debo advertirles que esto será muy peligroso, tienen que demostrar mucha agilidad, todos sus movimientos deben ser fríos y calculadores si no quieren ser aniquilados-dijo Mikan con indiferencia

-preparados…-dijo Koko, todos suspiraron para calmar la emoción y la adrenalina

-listos…-dijo el comandante, el escuadrón ya se estaba impacientando por aquel suspenso tan abrumador

-AHORA!-grito Koko como si de una carrera se tratase y todos se adentraron en el bosque en busca de lograr su objetivo…completar aquella misión

**Hola chicos, mátenme si quieren pero creo que de nada servirá porque ya estoy muerta, de cansancio, estrés y muchos mas que no mencionaré por el momento, bueno muchachos eso fue todo por hoy, ahora solo quiero dormir ¬¬**

**De ahora en adelante are unas cuantas preguntas y quiero que las respondan con sinceridad**

**Pregunta: creen que soy una chica sádica?**

**Sin nada más que decir hasta la próxima ^¬^U**

**TENGO SUEÑO! O**


End file.
